


The Last Time, The Cold Brush of Reality and The Beauty of Soul

by Burningchaos



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-04
Updated: 2005-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: A series of connected drabbles and their sequel fic





	1. Chapter 1

The Last Time  
Burningchaos  
Stargate Atlantis  
John/Rodney, Implied John/female  
Teen  
Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Stargate Atlantis.  
No spoilers  
Warnings…sad  
A little over 500 words  
Unbetaed

  
God, he was so fucking tired of this. Push, pull, I love you, wait, I changed my mind again so get the fuck away. John Sheppard was the most frustration man he had ever had the misfortune to fall in love with.

It was a constant thing, John’s semi-monthly panics over finding himself in a homosexual relationship. Most of the time he was fine, all flirtatious and sly sexy smiles but when it happened, and it did, all the time, it was frowns and sleeping alone. Rodney would put up with a lot for love and great sex but this was ridiculous.

“Look, I think that we should, oh, I don’t know date other people just to make sure. You know?” John’s eyes were heartbreakingly beautiful as he pleaded. He wanted understanding; he wanted to be set free because he was too afraid to do it himself.

Rodney couldn’t keep this up anymore. He just couldn’t. Self-esteem had never been his strong point, but he knew when he was being used. Sure, it had taken four years, but he knew.

“John, I’ll tell you what. You go shove your dick in every woman you meet from now till you fall over and die. I just don’t give a shit anymore. Your gay, your straight figure it out on your own time.” Rodney looked at John his eyes shuttered and dark. He hoped, oh god how he hoped, he was hiding how he truly felt.

John stepped close and Rodney took a step back. “That wasn’t what I meant, not at all and you know it.”

“Look, John, we both know you are looking for approval to start fucking Elizabeth again. So why don’t you just run back to her, tell her your boyfriend dumped you and live happily ever after, all right? I am sure she will happily comfort you right into her bedroom just like every other time you do this.” Rodney looked away. “Just leave, John, you don’t need me you never did. I can’t even imagine why we ever started this.”

“Rodney...” John stepped closer.

“Not this time, John. In fact, it will never happen again.” Rodney braced himself because he knew John would cave, he just knew it. He stared at the man he still loved and probably always would, John’s shoulders slumped and he suddenly looked like he had lost everything. He couldn’t weaken, he had to stay strong, he had too.

“Fine, if that is what you want than I’ll go.” John hesitated; he cocked his head as if he expected Rodney to beg him to stay, to say he didn’t mean it.

Rodney tipped his chin up defensively. “That is exactly what I want, now if you don’t mind I need to pack. I have a new room waiting for me and standing here is just wasting time.” John shoved his hands in his pocket, and walked toward the door. He looked back one last time, saying nothing as he left.

Staggering to the bed and sitting down Rodney sighed. He was strong enough after all. Now he had to be strong enough to pack, he had lied though. He wasn’t going to new a room He was leaving Atlantis. He was leaving John, because he had lost everything he wanted before it had even begun.  



	2. Chapter 2

The Cold Brush of Reality  
Burningchaos  
Stargate Atlantis  
John/Rodney implied, John/Elizabeth implied  
Teen  
No spoilers or warnings  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
Around 250 words  
Companion piece to The Last Time

 

John sat down he was staggered and ,quiet honestly, shattered. Rodney had left, not just their room but Atlantis. Atlantis that Rodney loved more then air and food, Atlantis who was his life. 

It was his fault.

He had trusted Elizabeth he had always trusted her. It had been his biggest mistake because now he could see exactly how malicious she was. Her sly subtle digs, her hints and threats veiled in promises.

He had fallen for it.

He had been a fool and now it was to late. The SGC refused to tell him where Rodney was, hell, Sam Carter had threatened to shoot him and he still shuddered when he thought of the conversation he’d had with General O’Neil and Dr. Jackson.

He knew, now, that his and Rodney’s relationship had been the real thing. He knew it and now he was suffering for his foolishness and for just being an asshole. How Rodney had stayed for so long was a mystery. 

John started at the lone t-shirt Rodney had missed, it was just one of the blue ones he would wear to work everyday. But it still carried a faint trace of coffee and Rodney’s soap. He had fucked up and now he was alone. 

Not that he deserved any less.


	3. The Beauty of Soul

The Beauty of Soul 1/3  
Burningchaos  
Stargate Atlantis/Stargate Sg1  
Rodney McKay/Cameron Mitchell, Daniel/Jack  
No spoilers  
Warnings: Sheppard and Weir bashing  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be, although Christmas is coming….  
Unbetaed, sorry….  
Final sequel to [The Last Time](http://community.livejournal.com/dreaminginchaos/18398.html) and [The Cold Brush of Reality](http://community.livejournal.com/dreaminginchaos/19060.html)

“Aw, man, I remember that last loser you set me up with. I swore, I swore, I would _never_ let you wrangle me into another blind date.” Cameron was walking down the hall as fast as he could. It was a damn shame Jackson’s legs were as long as his.

“Cameron, Jack and I…” Cameron whipped around, and glared at him.

“Oh no, don’t you dare bring General busy body into this. Shit, I’d almost date Vala just to get away from you and your general’s meddling.”

Daniel raised an eyebrow, ala Teal’c and Cameron just continued to frown. “My General? He is your superior officer.”

“Yeah, but he only throws guys at me cause you think I am lonely and in need of a good fuck.”

Daniel laughed as an airmen walked by, hearing every word Cameron just said. “Well now everyone knows what Jack and I think. And you do need a good fuck, you’re getting to uptight.”

Cameron practically bounced. “Up tight, how the hell…your not going to let this go are you?”

Daniel crossed his arms over his chest and beamed. “Not a chance flyboy.”

“Fuck, fine I’ll do it. When, where and oh, god, tell me his isn’t a prick.” Cameron wanted to kick his best friend to Atlantis and back. He was pretty sure Jack might have something to say about it though.

“Um, he is not a prick.” Daniel parroted as he turned and walked toward the elevator. “And I’ll pick you up at 1600, be ready, and wear something nice. The four of us will have dinner, laugh a little and it will be fun.”

“Jackson,” Mitchell growled, “I will make you pay. Remember we share a tent off world.”

Daniel turned and batted his eyes at Cameron, “Promises, promises, but you know spanking isn’t my thing, right?” and stepped backwards into the elevator before Cam could get another word in.

~*~

“Sam,” Rodney’s voice had a pleading quality that always made want Sam to cave. He had been staying with her for almost a year now. Sam had taken one look at Rodney when he’d stepped off had Daedalus and hugged him. She had known he was coming. Rodney had petitioned for a job at the SGC again and the bitch Dr. Weir had been more then happy to see him go. Sam still couldn’t believe what that asshole Sheppard had done. Sure Rodney was annoying, and yeah he could be abrasive, he was still hands down the sweetest man she had ever known. Well that is once you found away behind his defenses.

“No, don’t even turn those puppy eyes on me mister.” Sam held out a blue shirt, one that even made her look at him twice. “Put this on, comb your hair and try not to look like you are on your way to an execution. He is a nice guy, I promise.” Sam shook the shirt in Rodney’s direction until he got off the couch and swiped it from her.

“I just don’t think this is a good idea. Really, Sam, another officer?” Pain still seeped into his tone. Sam felt her heart break just a little more.

“Look I am not asking to fall in love with him and set up house. Just go to dinner, talk get out of the damn house once in a while for something other than work.”

“Sam, did you just swear?” Rodney peeked around the bathroom door, his face alight with laughter. “Oh my god, you did.”

Sam smiled; a happy Rodney was so hard to manage these days. Sheppard had truly crushed him. Once again she had the urge to head to Atlantis and shoot him, several times. If she could have gotten her hands on a sarcophagus she would have made Ba’al look like a nice guy. She would have to settle for making sure Rodney figured out there were other guys out there.

“Look, Rodney, you have been here a year not that I am complaining because I love having you here.” Rodney looked at her his expression serious and solemn. “It is just you go to work, you come home. You don’t talk to anyone but me, Jack, Daniel and Teal’c. You need to get out there, if only to prove to yourself you can.”

Rodney slumped against the wall, “I gave him everything I had, and I tried until I felt like I was dying. I am just not sure I can do that again. No matter how great the guy is. I know just go out and try, which for you I will. I just don’t…” Rodney trailed off frowning.

“I promise, he isn’t expecting love and marriage. Just go out, meet him. Make a new friend.”

“Oh and that is as easy for me as falling in love is.” Rodney snorted and moved to the living room for his shoes. “Because we all know what a friendly and jovial guy I am.”  
  
Before Sam could reply there was a knock on the door, Opening it she smiled warmly with her favorite co-conspirator. “Sir,”

Jack grinned mischievously. “Hey Sam, you ready McKay?” Jack looked at Sam. “He looks like we are going to kill him.”

Laughing, “I said the same thing,” Sam replied as she handed Rodney a jacket.

“Aw, we wouldn’t want to lose our favorite genius.” Rodney winced as Jack put and arm around his shoulder and pulled him out to the car before he could voice a single protest.  



	4. dreaminginchaos

The Beauty of Soul 2/3  
Burningchaos  
Stargate Atlantis/Stargate Sg1  
Rodney McKay/Cameron Mitchell, Daniel/Jack, implied past Sheppard/McKay  
Teen  
No spoilers  
Warnings: Sheppard and Weir bashing  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be, although Christmas is coming….  
Unbetaed, sorry…

Sequel to [The Last Time](http://community.livejournal.com/dreaminginchaos/18398.html) and [The Cold Brush of Reality](http://community.livejournal.com/dreaminginchaos/19060.html)  
[Catch Up](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=dreaminginchaos&keyword=The+Beauty+of+Soul&filter=all)

 

Cameron paced outside the restaurant throwing evil glares toward the road as the sky darkened. He was mildly relived they had decided to meet here instead of at the base because now he at least knew dinner would be good. Thanks to Daniel's need for red meat he was just as addicted to O’Malley’s as the rest of SG1. Cameron hated waiting, not that he was the most prompt man in the world he just wanted this night to be over. That way he could go home have a beer, crawl in bed and than pretend this night never happened.

“There he is.” Daniel grinned as Jack’s truck pulled in.

Cameron turned and watched Jack open the passenger door from the inside and push his ‘date’ out. Cameron squinted for a second and saw the light shine off of Rodney McKay’s pale face. He quickly turned toward Daniel and growled “Oh, no, hell no!”

Daniel grabbed his arm before he could walk away. “Look, Rodney has had a rough time. He really is a great guy and I am not asking you to fall in love with him. Just hang out; the two of you need to get out more. He needs it even more then you do. Rodney’s been back on Earth almost a year and hasn’t gone out anywhere unless it was with me, Jack or Sam.” Cameron could hear the pleading quality his friend’s voice had taken on. “He is nice, don’t give me that look, he is.”

“Don’t give me that, Daniel, I have heard all about him.”

“I don’t care what you have heard,” Daniel grabbed his shoulder, “Rodney was with the same guy for four years. The ass did nothing but rip him apart, he kept playing I love you but I am confused card all the while he fucked around with who ever he wanted. He tore Rodney’s self-esteem apart, and let me tell you despite the ‘I am smart then the entire room’ attitude that man has no sense of self-worth. Just hang out, eat, laugh he won’t bite. Please...” Daniel’s expressive blue eyes held a wealth of compassion that was echoed in his pleading tone.

Cam felt himself wavier, he knew all about asshole ex’s and his last had been a real prize, especially when you wake up in the hospital to a Dear Cameron note. “Won’t bite my ass, but I’ll do it. You owe me, though, Jackson. You so owe me.” He shook his head in disbelief as he followed his friend into the restaurant.

~*~

Rodney was fairly sure he was going to hyperventilate, or possibly have a heart attack, either of which would be preferable to getting out of the truck. “Please, Jack, we can just tell Sam I went and he hated me and than…” Jack ignored him and reached over to open the door.

“Come on, McKay, you faced certain death a hundred times off world. This is one blind date. Trust me.” Jack grinned but it was the grin of doom as far as Rodney was concerned.

“Trust you, fine, but I warn you being a genius there are things I can do to your person that you couldn’t even begin to fathom.” He grumbled as he climbed out.

“Nope, I am sure I can’t but that is what Sam is for.” Jack laughed as he closed the door and locked the tuck.

“Sure bring her into this, this is her fault too.” Rodney snipped as he walked over to Jack and saw Daniel talking to a slightly taller man. He frowned, that man seemed…he turned around and Rodney stopped. “Oh, please…not another Colonel.”

“Come on, Rodney, he is a nice guy,” Jack clapped Rodney on the shoulder and directed him toward the door.

~*~

Cameron watched Rodney; his tight white-lipped expression through out dinner told him that he to had been dragged into this too, which gave them at least one thing in common. What he hadn’t expected was to find himself enjoying Rodney’s caustic sense of humor. It was not the kind of humor most people would understand, which was obviously why so many people found Rodney hard to deal with.

Granted, they didn’t seem to have much else in common, but Rodney knew what it was like on the other side of the Gate. He had been out there, fighting and he understood. He hadn’t had the ‘privilege’ of meeting the Orli, but then Cameron hadn’t met the Wraith, and he sure as hell never wanted too.

“Cameron?” He looked up when Daniel’s voice cut into his thoughts and saw everyone watching him; he had lost track of the conversation somewhere.

“Sorry, long day.” Which was the truth. It had been a short off world mission, but it was always stressful on some levels. Especially when you weren’t sure if you were going to run into those Prior guys, or their newly converted Jaffa foot soldiers.

Rodney, his tone biting as he smiled weakly, “Isn’t it amazing how being dragged out does that to you?” and shot a less then amused look toward Jack and Daniel.

Cameron couldn’t restrain himself and let out a bark of laughter. “Doesn’t it just?” This time Rodney gave him a real smile and when it reached his eye’s Cameron felt his stomach flutter. Damn, that man had a wonderful smile.

“So, onto the question, again.” Daniel asked, as he threw a glance at his lover. “We were hoping that you could give Rodney a ride back to Sam’s, and before you give us dirty looks or scream set up, Jack only found out he has to go back early tomorrow instead of Sunday a few hours ago.”

Cameron looked at Rodney, who gave him a slight nod. “Yeah, I can do that.”

Rodney walked quietly next to him as they all headed out to the parking lot. Daniel and Jack were walking close, their shoulders bumping and their hands brushing as Jack said something that caused Daniel to let out a low throaty laugh. Cameron pulled out his keys and couldn’t help but envy his friend.

“They are lucky.” Rodney said softly.

Cameron looked at them as they got into the truck, “That they are, that they are.”

~*~

_Six months later…_

“Look, I am fine.” Cameron complained while Rodney hovered. He winced when Dr. Lamb poked his broken ankle again, totally negating what he had just said. The woman gave him an innocent, wide-eyed look before poking another needle in him.

“Sure you are, you just have a broken bone, tweleve stitches and, oh hey, look at those lovely gashes in your side.” Rodney waved a hand toward his now bandaged side.

“Rodney you are over reacting, it is nothing. I have had much worse.” Cameron didn’t want to admit it but he liked that Rodney was worried about him, not to mention glaring and fussing.

“Ug, what is it with Colonels?” Rodney threw his hands in the air, almost hitting Dr. Lamb. “Oh, it is nothing or 'Hey, no worries, it’s just a flesh wound'. I swear I feel like I am in a Monty Python movie.”

“What’s wrong with Monty Python?” Cam watched Rodney flush and stalk out, than walk back in.

“When you're ready I’ll drive you home, drug you up and toss you in bed. Since you seem so blasé about your injuries you will get no more sympathy from me.” Rodney sat down in a chair, his arms crossed while tapping his foot.

Cameron smiled, a wound up Rodney was sexy, and the only thing better was a pissed off Rodney. Rodney was always yelling about the Neanderthals, who as he put it, ‘disguised themselves as scientists’ so he found himself avoiding Rodney’s lab since he discovered that particular kink.

“Aw, Rodney...” Cameron waited for Dr. Lamb leave as Rodney frowned at him, again. “Come’er.” He held out his hand and waited, it wouldn’t take long because as gruff as the other man seemed he was really quite cuddly. Not that Cam would ever tell him that especially since he really, really wanted to get past the snuggling while watching movies stage. “Please?”  
  
Rodney sighed heavily as if he were being completely put out, stood and walked over to him. “What?” His tone was sulky as he reached out to take the offered hand. Cameron pulled him closer, and closer till Rodney was standing between his legs.

“Thanks for worry about me.” He looked up in to damp bright blue eyes and felt his heart melting, damn was he in trouble. He only hope Rodney was having the same issue.


	5. dreaminginchaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first two part take place in only the SGA world*

The Beauty of Soul 3/3  
Burningchaos  
Stargate Atlantis/Stargate Sg1  
Rodney McKay/Cameron Mitchell, Daniel/Jack  
Teen  
No spoilers  
Warnings: Sheppard and Weir bashing  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be, although Christmas is coming….  
Unbetaed, sorry….  
Sequel to [The Last Time](http://community.livejournal.com/dreaminginchaos/18398.html) and [The Cold Brush of Reality](http://community.livejournal.com/dreaminginchaos/19060.html)  
[Catch Up](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=dreaminginchaos&keyword=The+Beauty+of+Soul&filter=all)  
*Note: The first two part take place in only the SGA world*

Rodney swore as he watched the clock, SG1 was late and he had plans, big ones. He was seriously going to seduce Cameron, because three months of groping like teenagers had him perpetually horny. He wanted to get laid, like yesterday, but those damn Ori were wreaking havoc, again.

He was staring into the room below when the gate activated, 'finally' was the prevalent thought as he headed down to meet his boyfriend. He sped into the room only to stop short. Fuckity, Fuck, Fuck. It was Friday. Friday the twelfth, the Friday that was the day John was showing up. Today. Right now. Fuck. John was standing there talking to Landry looking exactly like he had the day Rodney left. Except, this time, when he looked at his ex-lover his heart didn’t flutter, his mouth didn’t go dry and his pulse remained steady. Huh, Rodney thought as he rocked back on his heels for a moment and walked out. He was over John. Completely. Now he really couldn’t wait to see Cameron.

Grinning, and he knew it was a huge grin because some of the marines were cowering in fear, as he walked toward the locker room he decided to jump his man while he was in the shower. However inappropriate it might be.

~*~  
Cameron was dirty, sweaty, tired, hungry and, strangely, horny. Not that that was unusual because it was his current status now, because yeah, Rodney and the things that man could do with his tongue. In fact, since he and Rodney had started getting ‘closer’ over the last three months sexually frustrated didn’t even begin to cover how he felt. Hell, he walked around with an almost constant hard on, which hadn’t happened since he was 14 and Mary Lou Jenkins came back from summer vacation with breasts. Rodney had made plans for this weekend and god, oh god, he hoped it involved the two of them naked. Cameron wiped the sweat off his face and stripped off his vest. He was well over two hours late, he desperately needed a shower and just hoped he could talk the general into letting the debriefing slide till tomorrow.

“Colonel Mitchell?” Walter stood off to the side and was motioning him over. “Can I speak to you a moment?”

Cameron looked at the Radar of the SGC and wondered what was going on now. Christ he hoped it wasn’t something that couldn’t wait until Monday. “Sure, Walter, what’s up?” Cam followed him around the corner.

“Well, Sir, I thought you might want to know Colonel Sheppard showed up three hours ago and he was heading off toward the locker room as of,” Walter looked at his watch, “twenty minutes ago, which is where Dr. McKay is. Right Now.” Walter was obviously concerned, but lately Rodney had become the SGC’s pet project so everyone, well anyone that counted, was concerned about him. Rodney had changed so much over the last few months, and well Cameron still wouldn’t call him the most personable man on the face of the planet, he had become ‘nicer’. In fact, Cameron had found himself on the receiving end of several graphic threats if he somehow managed to break Rodney’s heart. No one seemed to concern about Rodney breaking his, though and he wondered if that should offend him.

Walter’s words slowly sunk in. “Sheppard is here? Now?” Cameron felt a sliver of fear run through him and he wondered if his voice sounded as gruff out loud as it did in his head.

Walter looked at him, his eyes sad and filled with concern. “Yes, Sir, right now. In the locker room.”

Cameron nodded. “Thank you.” Than clapped him on the shoulder before heading down the hall. He wonder briefly if this is was where his heart gets broken because, right now, even as he was rushing to get to the man he loved, he couldn’t breathe. What if Rodney decided he wanted to be with Sheppard again? Sure, Rodney seemed to be uninterested but now Sheppard was here telling him he was sorry and trying to get him back. Rodney’s relationship with John hadn’t been roses but there was a four-year history. Cameron didn’t know how he supposed to compete with that. He couldn’t and, damn it, he was in love with Rodney and he had tried, oh how he tried, but it had happened anyways.

Cameron slowed down as he heard the voices coming from his destination. He paused outside the door and leaned against the wall. He hadn’t been in time, and now he was going to have to hear them making up because how could he leave?

~*~

Rodney stared at John. God, how could he have ever wanted this man? He knew when they had started out he had, but now, watching him pout and plead, Rodney just couldn’t figure it out.

“Aw, come on, Rodney, I need you to listen to me.” John leaned closer to him, trying to back him into the wall.

“No, John, I don’t need to listen to you. Do you know why I? I’ll happily tell you, even if you don’t want to know. I tried to talk to you for four years. Four. Years. John and you never, ever, once listened to me. You’d smile that charming little boy smile you have perfected, or you would pout, you’d do anything to distract me, to make me believe you loved me. But you didn’t because you kept doing the same thing over and over.” Rodney was moving toward John, and he was happy because for once he was making John back off. “It was a lie, all of it. I don’t know, maybe at first you believed you loved me, but by the time I left you hadn’t in a very long time. I was a fool, which isn’t something I care to admit freely, because I stayed for so long. You, John, aren’t capable of loving anyone but the person you see in the mirror.” Rodney started to walk out, he didn’t want to be here anymore, he wanted to find Cameron and go home. Because, yeah, even though he still lived with Sam Cam’s place was rapidly becoming home.

John frowned and his face was flushed with anger. “No, you walked away once and I won’t let you do it again. I need you. Don’t you get that? I need you.”

Rodney turned back toward John, “You know there was a time I would have given anything to hear you say that, but no longer. Wanting and needed doesn’t mean having and John you don’t get to have me, not anymore or ever again.” Rodney smiled as he thought about Cameron, and let out a soft chuckle. “I am happy now, I miss Atlantis, sure, but not because you are there. I miss so many people Ronon, Teyla, Radek and I miss Carson. Not you, though, I haven’t missed you in a very long time and I’ll tell you why.” Rodney knew, he just knew, he had a stupid happy grin on his face and he couldn’t help it. It happened every time he thought about Cameron. “I found someone who loves _me_ , really loves me and I love him. He isn’t embarrassed to be with me. He treats me like I am worth something, and I am. I just forgot that, and you sure as hell never made me feel that way. I don’t need you, I don’t want you, and I could happily live out the rest of my life never seeing you again.”

John’s expression darkened with each word, and as Rodney started to turn away again he reached out and shoved him against the wall. “You found someone? And what’s that supposed mean? Do you expect me to run off wishing you the best and forget how I feel? I don’t think so. I have been going insane without you. You wouldn’t even let me try to fix this and, damn it, you are coming back to Atlantis with me.” John wasn’t yelling, not at all, his voice was low and cold and for the first time since meeting John, Rodney was afraid.  
~*~

The hard ball of fear that had been causing his chest to hurt dissipated as he listened to Rodney tell that asshole, Sheppard, off and when Rodney started to talk about he made him feel, best moment ever. Sighing in relief Cameron relaxed a little because now he knew Rodney’s feelings for him echoed his own and he was all for that although he still didn’t understood how it happened. He hadn’t wanted this, and he sure as hell hadn’t expected it. Not after the way his last relationship ended. At first he’d thought that Rodney would be interesting to hang out with, plus he had a great smile. Because the one thing that Rodney isn’t is boring. He was at the complete opposite end of that spectrum and, sure, the attitude was off putting at first, but then after awhile you could see it was mostly a front. Rodney was, in all honesty, one of the most caring person he had ever known, he just showed it in odd ways. Cameron also enjoyed Rodney’s no holds barred approach to dealing with people. It was refreshing and you, almost, always knew where you stood with the man.

“Get the fuck off me, Colonel.” Rodney’s fear laced voice broke through his thoughts, and had him running through the door. Furry coursed through him as he saw Sheppard’s forearm across Rodney’s throat, effectively pinning him to the wall.

“No, Rodney, I won’t you are coming with me,” John growled, his face twisted with anger.

Cameron grabbed John’s shoulder quickly twisting him around, punching him in the face as he did. A sense of satisfaction ran through him as he heard the squish of breaking cartilage as Sheppard staggered back, blood pouring from his nose.

“Stay away from Rodney, he very clearly told you to fuck off, so leave before I make you.” Cameron could see Rodney rubbing his throat from the corner of his eye and he suppressed the urge to rip into the man standing in front of him and he wasn’t doing a very good job of it. He watched Sheppard move toward him and couldn’t resist taunting the other man, “Come on,” Cam motioned him forward, urging the other man to strike out.

“You know, you really need to stay out of this, it is between me and Rodney. It has nothing to do with you,” John snarled at him.

“Um, actually is does,” Rodney interjected, “Cameron and I have been dating for several months now, and, well, I am in love with him. So you can just leave, now, because I have nothing else to say to you. Ever.” Rodney’s eyes flashed with anger as he spoke.

John looked at Rodney, and jerked his thumb in Cam’s direction, “Him? You’re seeing him?”

Rodney looked at Sheppard, than at Cameron and smiled, “Yes, I am.”

John lunged at Cameron hitting him in the chest with his shoulder. Cameron grunted as he was shoved back and he locked his legs as he braced himself while wrapping his hand around the back of John’s neck pulling him down as he brought his knee up smashing it into the other man’s face. He shoved him back. John stumbled back, landed on the floor, blood still pouring from his nose and now blood streaming from his lips where he had bitten it. Cameron grinned as John pulled himself up, bracing for the coming attack but was stopped short.

“That’s enough, stand down, both of you. Right now!” Cameron whipped around and saluted Jack as he walked in while John quickly did the same. “At ease.” Cameron saw Sam, Daniel and Teal’c standing behind Jack as he stepped into the room completely. “What the hell is going on here?”

Rodney stepped around Cameron, laying his hand on his shoulder briefly as he did. “Colonel Sheppard was tying to persuade me to return to Atlantis.” Rodney, who had never been diplomatic in his life, seemed to be trying for that now.

Jack’s eyes narrowed as he looked Rodney over, “Sure I buy that, but would you care to explain the bruises on your neck?” Cameron saw John visible flinch as Jack asked.

“Um,” Rodney paused and Cameron stepped forward.

“Sir, I walked into the room and saw Colonel Sheppard assaulting Rodney. I pulled him off and hit him.” Cam looked his friend in the eye; he knew how much Jack hated pulling out the General attitude.

Jack turned his gaze to John, “Colonel Sheppard is this true?”

“Sir,” John started and seemed to deflated before continuing, “Colonel Mitchell has it right.”

“Teal’c, Sam, please escort Colonel Sheppard to General Landry’s office.” Jack stepped forward, his eyes never leaving John as he spoke. “I’ll deal with you in a moment and you can consider yourself lucky if Dr. McKay doesn’t press charges.”

John snapped to attention, saluting, again, “Sir, yes, Sir,” and followed Teal’c and Sam from the room.

“Mitchell, Dr. McKay, Don’t forget about dinner on Sunday, and remember the beer this time." Jack clapped Cameron on the shoulder and left.

Daniel looked at Rodney, his expression full of concern. “You sure your alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Rodney nodded; his pale face and shaking hands contradicted his words.

“Go home, I’ll see you both Sunday.” He frowned slightly as he looked at Rodney again before leaving. Cameron could tell he wanted to say more, but left them alone instead.

“So, that was interesting,” Rodney, said as he force a smile.

Cameron smiled softly and touched Rodney’s neck, running his thumb over the bruise, “Are you alright?” He felt Rodney shiver under his touch as he stepped closer. His mind raced as he searched for something to say and when he couldn’t think of anything he just reached out and pulled Rodney close, hugging him. Rodney let out a heavy breath as he leaned against him.

“You heard, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, but it is all good.” Cameron leaned back to look the man he loved in the eye.

“Is it?” Rodney’s eyes were shadowed and his tone questioning.

“Yeah, it is cause, I feel exactly the same way.” Rodney’s face brightened as he spoke.

“Good, than can we go home and have sex now.” He continued as he started to pull Cameron from the room, “Because watching you kick John’s ass was the hottest thing ever.”

Cameron threw his head back, laughing, “God, Rodney…”

Rodney turned and put a hand over his mouth, “Walk now, talk later. Okay?”

Cam pulled him close for a second kissing him hard, “Works for me,” and dragged him to the elevator.


End file.
